Diabolik Lovers: Lust Love Triangle
by Shaa-Anne Chan
Summary: Yui a new college student moving into her new apartment and living on her own for the first time. Later she finds herself stuck in a love triangle between two of her childhood friends Shu and Yuma. Who will she end up with.
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Start and New Love

"Papa I finally made it to my new apartment in Tokyo!" Yui draws the curtains back excitingly opening the sliding glass door and walking out onto the balcony talking to her father on her cellphone.

"I cannot believe my little girl is all grown up. It is going to be lonely here at home by myself." said Yui's father on the other line of the phone.

"Papa don't worry you act like I am never coming back home. Of course I will be back to stay for the summer." Yui says with an assuring tone to her father.

"It's not just that, but I am also worried that you will be living alone in a big city." Yui's father says worriedly.

"Oh papa! Don't worry too much I'll be fine and besides I won't be alone I will be going to school with Yuma kun who's been friends with me since we were kids." Yui says reassuringly to her father. _Papa had always worried too much about me, maybe because I was his only child and I got sick a lot._

"Yes, but honey-" Yui's father stops trying to find another reason why he is worried about Yui living alone.

"Papa I have to go now, Yuma is coming to help me move my stuff into my apartment. Love you! I'll call you later bye!" Yui hangs up the phone quickly before her father could have the chance answer back. Yui holds her cellphone in both of her hands and looks down at it disappointingly on how her conversation ended with her father. _I'll prove to papa that I can take care of myself_. Suddenly, Yui hears a doorbell ring and she walks back inside to answer the door. She sees Yuma carrying a giant box

"Hi Yui chan!" Yuma says excitingly.

"Oh! Yuma kun I'm glad you made it." Yui says happily with a soft smile. _Yuma kun has been my friend since grade school and even though he is a bit of a playboy he had always taken care of me._

"Yui I like your room better than mine because it's higher up and you have a better view," Yuma says while putting the box he was carrying on the ground in the living room. Yuma walks out to the balcony where Yui left the glass sliding door open.

"Well Yuma kun, you're welcome to come up and visit me whenever you want since we live in the same building" says Yui with a big smile while sitting down to unbox some of her belongings in the living room.

"Yui chan, I think I might just room together with you then" Yuma says with a cute smirk on his face."What?" Yui says surprisingly not understanding exactly what Yuma meant.

"Just kidding" Yuma says joking and laughing a little. Yuma's attitude changes to seriousness after teasing Yui a little. He walks back inside over to Yui sitting down on the floor next to the couch.

"And also you shouldn't let any man into your room no matter how good of a friends you are because anything can happen."

"I understand Yuma Kun, now please your being just like papa worrying too much about nothing " Yui gets ups carrying some of her cloths from the box to her closet in her room. Yuma follows her to her room.

"Yui I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend"

"Huh? Why? I mean why me, but we are just friends" Yui says a bit surprised, _I never seen Yuma this serious before maybe he is just playing a bad joke on me. He always like teasing and making fun of me._

"Yui I have always liked you since we were younger but you just never payed attention to my feelings."

"Yuma kun-"

Yui stops not knowing how to answer her friend's question. Yuma moves closer to Yui looking a bit nervous as she takes a few steps backwards at the same time. Yui's back touches the wall before she realizes both of Yuma's arms lock her in between him and the wall.

"Yuma kun if this is a joke then you you got me" Yui says with a nervous laugh, _I don't think he is going to stop._

"I'm not joking Yui I really like you" Yuma says as he leans into kiss her. Yui puts her hands on Yuma's chest trying to stop him from leaning towards her any closer. But it was of no use before she knew it Yuma's lips were already pressing up against hers.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of the Past

Yuma's lips still touching Yui's lips kissing her softly and passionately. Yui pushes Yuma back realizing that what they were doing felt a bit wrong because of their friendship things would never be the same.

"I really want to know your answer Yui" Yuma says staring intently into Yui's eyes.

"I don't know what to say-" Yui says feeling unsure about what just happen, _I'll admit that I do really care for Yuma but I not sure about my feelings for him._

"I want to be more than friends with you Yui, please go out with me"

"Okay" Yui says unsuringly

"REALLY! YESSSS! I was so scared you were going to say no to me Yui thank goodness"

"Who can say no to you Yuma Kun" Yui says a bit annoyed because she felt pressured into agreeing to go out with Yuma. _I guess Yuma kun is serious about wanting to go out with me. But I just don't get why he wants to go out with me. All these years I only see him go out with really beautiful girls and the thing is he never really asked out girls they usually just ask him to go out with them. I hoped I made the right choice by agreeing to go out with Yuma kun._

"Well since now we are officially going out let's go out and celebrate Yui chan" Yuma says excitingly.

"Celebrate?"

"Yes, celebrate our first day of being in relationship together and you moving into your new apartment"

"Alright then where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you Yui chan" Yuma says happily holding on to Yui's hand. Yui's face starts to turn red feeling a bit embarrassed at what Yuma said.

"Well, I do feel a bit hungry why don't we go find something to eat?" Yui says still feeling a bit flustered, _I can't believe Yuma kun is really making me feel all fluttery inside I never felt this way before._

"Alright let's go out to eat then Yui"

Yui and Yuma walks out of the apartment towards the stairs where they have to take to get down to the first floor of the building. Yuma holds Yui's hands while they walk down the steps together.

"Yuma kun what do you want to-" Yui stops when she and Yuma kun see a man with blond hair sitting on the steps blocking their way. The man seems to being taking a nap and listening to music with headphones in his ear.

"Excused me but do you mind moving out of our way this is not a place for you to sit and take a nap" Yuma says the man. He didn't move or look up at Yuma and Yui instead he just sat like he didn't hear them.

"Shu?" Yui said a bit confused. _He looks familiar, like a boy I knew when I was little his name was Shu and we always use to play together. Until, Shu moved away and all I can remember was his promise that he would come back for me. I can't remember much about him and after he left I became very sick and I don't remember much of the past._

"Shu? Do you know him Yui chan?" Yuma looks at the man a bit closer, "Hey! You're the eldest son of that rich family Sakamaki Shu is your name is it?" Yui looks at Yuma a bit confused.

"Sakamaki Shu?" Yui says, _Then he really is Shu the boy I used to be friends with when we were little._

Shu finally opens his eyes and gets up slowly not even acknowledging Yui and Yuma's existence.

"You guys are too noisy" Shu says feeling annoyed as he started walking up the steps passing Yuma and Yui.

"How rude of him thinking he is from a rich family he can do as he please" Yuma says a bit pissed of at how Shu treated him and Yui.

Yui turns her head back to look at Shu walking away from them. _Why does Shu act so cold he was never like this as a child. Maybe something happened to him._ Yui turns back to look at Yuma.

"Come on Yui let's go forget about that jerk"

"Ok" Yui says looking a bit down

"Let's go eat noodles you favorite" Yuma says trying to cheer Yui up. He grabs her by the hand and they continuing walking down the stairs.

"Yuma do you know that man?"

"Who doesn't know that guy his father is stinking rich, which makes me wonder what a guy like that is doing staying here" Yuma says a bit clueless. Yuma notices that Yui seemed to be zoned out while he was talking.

"Yui you must keep your distance from him because he is no good" Yuma says pulling Yui closer to him as he leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Promise me you stay away from him"

"Yes" Yui says a bit flustered and embarrassed. _Shu probably doesn't even remember me I guess that's for the_ _best._


End file.
